


Ahsoka Stays *Title is subject to change*

by Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano/pseuds/Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano
Summary: After Ahsoka's trial, she decides to stay instead of leaving and in that time Ahsoka becomes a Jedi Master; and so does Anakin. Obi-Wan gains a new Padawan who looks familiar to Anakin. How does he know her? How does she know him? Or do they not know each other at all and someone else is behind their connection?*Spoiler warnings for those who have not seen The Last Jedi* Maybe their connection was made by someone evil, such as Supreme Leader Snoke?I ONLY OWN JAXSON Q AND AMBER D. The rest belong to their original owners.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan Character(s) & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	Ahsoka Stays *Title is subject to change*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincaitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988629) by [captaincaitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay). 
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988629) by [captaincaitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay). 



> This is a very short chapter, I will work on making longer chapters!

This conversation is right before Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order:

"Ahsoka, why are you doing this? You're throwing your life away! The Jedi Order is your life!"  
"The Jedi Council didn't trust me. How can I trust myself?"  
"I understand you wanting to walk away from this. I understand more than you realize."  
"I know. But after seeing everything that has been going on, I have decided to stay. I know I’m needed here, I can sense it.”

Time skip to a few months later...  
“Ahsoka, are you sure you want to take the trials today? You can always move it to a different day if you are nervous” says Obi-Wan as he walks with Ahsoka to the room where the Jedi Council is. After Ahsoka has decided to come back to the Jedi Order, the other members of the Jedi Council have recognized she has shown tremendous strength and determination to clear her name.

Ahsoka just shakes her head and continues walking. She is absolutely nervous, but she does not show it. She thinks if you show if you are nervous, then your opponents will take advantage of that and use it against you.  
They now come to the doors that hold the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan can sense Ahsoka is nervous, but he doesn’t tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, but please be gentle. I am working on my writing skills.
> 
> May the Force be with you!


End file.
